


The Ice Cream Room

by DarkLady2121



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fanfiction, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLady2121/pseuds/DarkLady2121
Summary: A Dramione Oneshot. Find out more about the fun side of Malfoy Manor with The Ice-Cream room! A favorite place to all Malfoy, well except Hermione cause her parents were dentists, duh!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 7





	The Ice Cream Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks!!  
> So, the other day, I was eating ice-cream and I got this amazing idea for a new story and here it is!  
> Disclaimeeer: I don't own anything!! All to JK Rowling.  
> BTW, you must be wondering why I'm posting so many stories and chapter all at once. Well, I actually have an account on both Fanfiction.net and Wattpad and I've originally posted and written all my stories there, so I'm just posting all my stories really quickly.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. Get down here with Erin in 5 minutes or you will regret it!" screamed Hermione.

It had been 5 years since she married Draco Malfoy and honestly, she didn't know how she had survived. She might have even gone mad if the beautiful love of her life hadn't come, her darling daughter Erin. Currently, they were late to meet all their friends at the best cafe in the Wizarding World, Merlin's Beard.

Even after 5 years, Hermione hadn't gotten the hang of the huge Malfoy Manor so it took half an hour to find her room so she had handed Erin over to Draco so that he could dress her and after that they both could go. Ohhh, worst mistake, it had been forever since then and now, her charming husband and the angel daughter were nowhere to be seen. From the opposite direction came Hermione's mother in law, Narcissa looking around for her husband Lucius. Narcissa noticed Hermione looking for her son and said" Hermione, what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you and Draco be with your friends. And have you seen Lucius anywhere? I can't seem to find him anywhere.

Hermione angrily bit her lip and said" Funny, I can't seem to find them either". They both together looked around but the men of the house along with the little angle were nowhere to be found. Exhausted they sat down to rest. As if on the cue, came both men along with Erin all with... ice-cream on their mouths?

Hermione fumed angrily asked" Where have you all been? We're running late, Draco."

Draco and Lucius both started stuttering" We- we were uhh we were uh- uh in the manor."

Knowing that they wouldn't get any answers from them, Narcissa knelt down to her granddaughter and asked" Erin, will you tell grandma where daddy and granddad had been".

The innocent little girl wiped the chocolate from her mouth and said" We were in the ice cream room grandma and we ate lots of ice cream ".

Hermione's anger was now at it's peak, both the men could see that so they tried to tiptoe out when a voice stopped them" Uh uh, where do you think you two are going? Cissa, please take Erin and clean her up for me would you? I have two men to deal with". Narcissa obeyed and took her granddaughter to one of the nearest bathrooms.

Hermione turned to the men standing before her who were looking anywhere but her.

Hermione glared at the men and said" Now, would you care to explain why you all were in the ice cream room?".

Draco said sheepishly" To eat ice cream?", his wife gave low and angry growl. Coming to his son'r rescue, Lucius cleared his throat and said" Hermione, the three of us shared the vast desire of having some of the utterly wonderful ice cream so was the reason of our presence in the ice cream room". Hermione turned towards her father in law with her hands and on her hips and said" Lucius, saying it in an aristocratic way won't change the fact that you two snuck out went to the ice cream room with Erin when I told you both a million times to get that room deconstructed" she stopped to look at her watch, "And now we are 20 minutes late. Both of you go and change your clothes now and Draco, meet me here in 5 minutes or you will be sorry".

Just as both the men were heading towards their rooms, the son asked his father" Father, we aren't going to get rid of the ice cream room, are we?" his father looked at him disbelievingly and said" How did that thought get into your head. Had we ever gotten rid of it? And besides, Erin loves it way much and I will use it until the day I die". Both of them smirked and went to their respective rooms to change their clothes.

For once, Draco was on time and they both headed out of the manor. Hermione turned to him and asked" So, which flavor did you eat?", Draco shot her his signature Malfoy smirk and said" Why don't you find it on your own, miss I am always on time?" with that he pulled her in for a kiss.

As their tongues danced together, Hermione found the answer to her question. Pulling apart, Hermione said" Chocolate, huh?", Draco shrugged and said" Chocolate had always been a Malfoy favorite". Hermione smiled and said" Fine", Draco jumped and squeaked like a five year old" Does that mean we get to keep the ice cream room?". Hermione smirked and said" As long as I get to know which flavor you ate." Draco smirked too and said" Done. I'm thinking of eating caramel swirl this night".

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's not much but... Idk  
> Please review and let me know what you think, 'kay?  
> Sincerely,  
> Dark Lady aka Arabella Black


End file.
